The Promise
by Emotionally Unstable Fangirl
Summary: Roy doesn't want Edward to go back to the other side again, at least not alone, this time he's taking a path that he wasn't able to take before. Set in CoS.


A/N: Classes are gunna start up again, I don't know about you, but I'm kinda excited to get back. Well, if anyone reads WIS, I'll try to update at least once or twice before they start up again.

Placing the scene: This is during the COS movie when they are on the ship where Ed's gunna go back to the other side and Roy is holding Al back, only difference though is during this, Ed didn't do alchemy to seperate himself from the other two. You know where he gave them enough materials for them to land or something, yeah that never happened in this story, the aircraft is still whole.

Disclaimer: I don't own! If I did well...heheh, never mind. Point is the series, Fullmetal Alchemist and it's character/plot, do not belong to me.

* * *

"I...I love you, so you have to promise me that no matter what happens you won't leave me."

"Don't be an idiot, I'd never leave you. After all without you...without you I'd be nothing, just a shell of a man. I love you too, so erase all that doubt."

* * *

We said such things, yet, look at us...look at us now. Me here, and you, your just a few feet away, but it feels, you feel, miles away. I...I want to hold you. I want to embrace you once more and have you do that silly little nuzzling thing you always did when I held you. I don't think you ever noticed.

You remind me of a cat I used to have, one that I loved oh so dearly. I always watched him, guarded him, from the outside world. Yet, in the end my constant sheltering of the animal is what got it killed one day. I let it out of my sight for less than a second and then, then it was gone.

Why does it feel that the same happened to you as what happened to my dear cat, Fullmetal? I looked away for just one moment and you were gone, only your bloody coat was left behind. That, and your brother, the one in my arms that's struggling so hard to break free from my grasp.

Maybe...maybe it's just me. Is that it? Did I end up pushing you away? Is it always me that ends up making everyone just want to leave?

I-I don't know anything anymore...

Fullmetal, Edward, my love, don't, don't go a second time. Don't leave me here again. I don't think I can handle it if you were to leave again. I am so close to losing my sanity and I fear that seeing you leave that second time will kill me. It will push me off the edge.

"This...is good-bye, Mustang. Take care of him, please? That's all I ask..." Ed whispered as he began to turn away.

No, no, no, no, no! Don't, don't ask me that! No!

Why is it that you always, always have to be the one to carry the burden, the one that always suffers? Don't be that man, not again. For if you chose to be that man, I'll be alone...

I began to shake my head side to side. "I-I can't do that Edward..."

He turned abrutly as aflash of pain went across his face when I uttered his name. He looked to the side clenching his automail fist as he bit his bottom lip. It was a cute habit, in my opinion, especially when he blushed.

I wonder, when I used his name did he begin to remember al those times in the past, with just the two of us? Did he remember when we snuck out of the office, from Haweye, to get lunch? Or maybe those rainy days when his automail would hurt and all we would do was cuddle on the couch or on the bed. Maybe even that one time I took him to the carnival and he, we, rode the Ferris wheel. Then when we got to the very top we kissed and like in a cliché novel, fireworks went off behind us. Yet we barely even noticed them, not until we pulled back, and then he gave me that lopsided grin that just made my heart skip a beat.

"Please Roy, please, that's all I ask. Don't make this difficult." He whispered as he looked back at me, with tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Brother, no! You don't have to go again! Just stay here with us!" Alphonse shouted, still flailing in my arms. "Sir, please, let go..." He begged me in a hushed tone.

"Don't you dare Mustang!" Edward snarled, sending me a glare, as he began to slowly take a few steps back.

I looked between the two boys before my gaze finally settled on Edward. "No, no, I won't lose you again. Not again." I released Alphonse, and he quickly ran toward his brother, engulfing him in a hug. "I-I'm sorry Ed, but not again I won't lose you again. If you plan on going to the other side. Then I'm going with you." Alphonse turned his head to me, in a curious matter, then he took a step back from his brother.

"Don't be stupid you could die!" Edward shouted.

"Then what's the point of you going! Huh? Tell me that Edward if there's a chance of me dying then what about you? Then couldn't you die too?"

"It doesn't matter if I di-"

"Yes, it does!" I snapped. "It does matter, especially to me, Edward, to me!" I took a step forward. "It matters to me because I love you, Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, fucking hero of the people! I fucking love you!" I growled out. "After 4 years in solitude I thought that would go away, that pain in my heart!" I placed my hand over my heart as I said this and squeezed tightly. "But it wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried." I let my arm fall back to it's side as I walked slowly to were the stunned alchemist and his brother were standing. "My eyes have settled on you, Edward," my voice said softly, "Just you and no one else." When I finally reached him I smiled down at him, my right hand lifting itself from my side to caress his cheek. "Why are you so surprised? It's not like it's the first time I said that." I whispered

A small sob broke free from his lips. "Oh God..." He whispered as he clutched onto my military jacket. "You didn't...you didn't forget about me?"

I scoffed at the thought. "Forget you? How can I forget such a...a snotty nosed-brat, that never followed orders?" A small grin broke across my face as I said such things.

"Don't think your any different you egocentric, cynical bastard." He replied in a mutter.

"Ah, you hurt me Ed." I responded over dramatically which earned me a slap to my arm, and unfortunately for me that slap was done by the automail.

"Shut up! As if that damaged your overly large ego!"

"Umm, brother, General?" Asked a slightly curious voice next to us.

Ahhhh, that's right Alphonse was here...and he heard my confession...is he...is that a smirk on his face? Did he just wink at us?

"Somehow I knew those nightly stays at the library weren't as...boring as you said. Or why would you go back, right? You probably found something _good _to _do _there. Do I dare say it? Yes I do, I'm sure that whatever you _did _there was _done _on the _table_."

I heard a strangled, choked cry next to me, when I looked down I saw that Ed was blushing and looking at Al in mortification. "Al!" came a squeaked out cry. "Shut up!"

"No, no, no! I'm not done yet." He said grinning. "Or what about those times you would go on missions in town and told me that you didn't need me to go with you? How were the nights? Were they _rough_?" By this point Al was laughing hysterically at his own puns, while Ed looked ready to kill. "Wait, wait, were they _long_?" At that remark I choked on my own spite, causing Ed to gape next to me and Al to laugh harder. "Oh this...is to...funny!" He somehow managed between fits of giggles. " Wait, what ab-"

"Al! Shut up, please!"

"Okay, okay." came a chipper reply, Al was still grinning at us.

"So, what do we do know?" I asked turning my gaze to Ed.

Ed tensed beside me, before he relaxed and turned to face me before he replied with a grin. "Easy we take this fucker down to the other side and then we destroy the gate." He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. "But this time we'll go together." he whispered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I whispered back with a smile.

He tilted his head slightly to the side as he to smiled. "Me neither."

I kept my promise after all, didn't I?

* * *

A/N: I love Al. And yes I did laugh at my own puns. I giggle as I think of them now.

Leave a review please, I eat them up as fast as I eat cookies... I don't think that actually makes sense.


End file.
